pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Misery/Archive8
Req 9 Domination inscribable Celestial Compass Just dropped from Zchest, anyone want to buy it? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:38, 14 November 2008 (EST) :fag --Frosty 14:50, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::..what are the odds of that dropping? Brandnew. 15:04, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::You should give it to Crowels for his burfday tbh :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 15:05, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::It has been decided that you will, because you do not need GW moneys :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 15:06, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::::Crow, split is, 1/3 to me, 1/3 to you and 1/3 to your penis? --Frosty 15:07, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Hmm, it depends on how hungry my penis is ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 15:13, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I just fucking fed the beast! --Frosty 15:17, 14 November 2008 (EST) I buy for 1/2 vagina. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:19, 14 November 2008 (EST) :The vagina of whom? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:20, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::Give it to Crowels, don't fall into the trap of Dutchie McNignig. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 15:21, 14 November 2008 (EST) Hi i'm unexist and I like vagina's. It's saturdaynight goddammit! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 18:17, 15 November 2008 (EST) :Hi, I'm Dont and I just got home from a party. It's sundaymorning goddamit! ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 23:51, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::You are both fucking weak, I just got home, I'm fucking going to bed. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 00:37, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::I just got home from a party and im strong enough to post on pvx before i pass out in about 10 minutes. Rawrawr Dinosaur 05:50, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::Rawr wins. Was the sun up yet? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:26, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::::I just got home from a party that lasted 10 days, and I'm strong enough to be Crow. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:47, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Give it to the black guy who can't even play the game at the moment. Life will be great then. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:26, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I'd buy it if it didn't make my mesmer look like more of a faggot. --Mafaraxas (talk) 23:59, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Man, I just realized I have enough to get my monk/warrior tormented weapons. But my PC is a faggot, soooooo I won't be buying jack or shit. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:10, 17 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::: Nothing stops male mesmers looking like faggot's. Except their manly dancing. - At least they are useful faggots. Wild 08:40, 17 November 2008 (EST) siggie Better now? btw, it says '1337' in binary ;) DotCom is 00110001001100110011001100110111 06:58, 17 November 2008 (EST) :DotCom is a nerd. It says nerd in ascii ^^ AFAIK you're not allowed to use sub btw —Sazzles ' ::I'm cool with that signature, use small instead of sub. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:30, 17 November 2008 (EST) :::I think we decided in the end that Sup and Sub were all right, becasue all though they disrupt line flow, it's very minimal and barley noticeable. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:54, 17 November 2008 (EST) ::::Meh, small does the same thing practically, why rock the boat baby? Can't say I care though. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:06, 17 November 2008 (EST) Thanks for making me aware of that,----- but how do I un-tick "use raw signatures?" Where is it? ---- ignore this, found it, thanks! Disciple 20:39, 17 November 2008 (EST) Wtb a name to post my team build under ^-^ —Sazzles ' :QQway or Miseryismazinglysensualway. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:28, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::boo. tempting but not very suiting :< '—Sazzles ' :::It has criers! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:41, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::::Agreed, but not 8 criers. 3 doesn't really make a cry team :< '—Sazzles ' :::::Cry Balanced? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:47, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Team - Balanced QQway? '—Sazzles ' :::::::Sounds fine to me, but I am sure people will QQ. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:50, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Go spam! '—Sazzles ' Sword of Justice Hello! I write here in response to your reply on my userspace. From my point of view my guild is being attacked by somebody that has registered under the username Sword of Justice with the intention to attack us. Everybody can see that we already use this space for more than a year. As all of a sudden our welcome page has been changed into an invitation to join a pedophile club and all contributions have been moved in my personal userspace there is no other way to interprete that but as a collaborative act of aggression. Now I personally am little to not involved in making builds therefore we have made this common userspace which has not been used a lot because some of our members are either too lazy or not enough technophile enough to learn how to format a wiki text. I am however very concerned that you consider our and my usage of this service being in violation with your policies. Is this site not about sharing and discussing Guild Wars builds? Because that is exactly what we do... About threatening with legal action: this can not violate your NPA as if it would, those NPAs would be violating the law. Of course I only do this in reaction to the heavy collaborative attack on our space today. I can not tolerate that whoever it might be starts to delete or move articles to which many links in our forums refer and replace them by a site making not only fun of us but accusing me and the Sword of Justice guild members of pedophilia. As this is with no doubt a criminal offence it is just normal to reply with announcing to use legal action in defence to such an attack. At this point I have also to remark that your site does not give the necessary information about the location/territory in which the business is based or runned, where the data are processed and who is the legally responsible controller of those data thus impeding legal actions in a way that is also in breach with many data protection laws worldwide... However I can understand that working in such a forum/wiki is not easy and I have no plans to escalate this above the absolute necessary. I suggest therefore as a compromise that you either delete my name and let me use the username Sword of Justice or completely delete both usernames and spaces and block them for a year. I strongly hope that you will not support this obvious aggression hiding behind principles that I can't find on your policies page and that were not even known by administrators in charge at the time of creation of our site, because as you already mentioned our site has actually been created by a PvXwiki admin and not by myself. Last but not least I would not use this wiki and encourage the members of our alliance to use it, if I wouldn't think that this is a great and very useful project for the whole GW community. I understand that this all is causing you work and troubles, but believe me I would have liked also to spend my free time today in another way than defending our wikispace. Cheers! Marcus The Cube 09:29, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Unfortunately only User:Sword of Justice him/herself can surrender that username, I have no control over it. Regardless of whether or not they existed the correct place for your builds would have been User:Marcus The Cube/Sword of Justice, which is where the data now lies. The simplest solution would be for you to update the links on your end and put all the drama behind us. Unless your website has no administrators, an amazingly bad predicament that you should not have gotten yourself into, then it IS possible to change the old links. This website is not a democracy, there is no freedom of speech enforced, threats of any nature, including legal action, will not be tolerated and are a bannable offence, as is suggesting that you are "A bunch of fucking faggots", I could have banned you both, I've chosen to ban neither unless you insist on continuing. Any legal concerns about our copyright licensing or storage should probably be addressed to our Beureaucrats as I am essentially a moderator. This was brought up previously to this drama filled incident and not being aware of the full situation I let it slide, but it has gotten out of hand so I am killing it now. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:39, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Dear Marcus, :In response to what you have said, we do not sanction, nor support, nor advocate personal attacks made against any user. However, with regards to userpages, it is only right that we move all pages not related to the user in question to their respective places, and that entails me moving all of your guild-related pages to your userpage, which should have been done in the first place. Links in your forum are very easily fixed with copy-pasting; I am very sure they are NOT hard-written into your forum database. :If you had noticed, the page you had your guild particulars on clearly names itself as User:Sword of Justice; this refers to the userpage of the user Sword of Justice, not your guild Sword of Justice. :For your information, I have studied the law, and accusing perfectly innocent people of "collaborative attacks" is a personal attack and is classified under slander. I will not go into the specifics, but I hope you refrain from using the law as a weapon against someone who is already quite familiar with it. :'I repeat, we did not make, nor condone those attacks against you; ample warning has been issued to the offender who made such attacks against you. :We only moved all pages regarding your guild to their appropriate locations, which is in your talkpage, and the policy in question can be perused at any time here http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Editing_User_Pages#Editing_User_Pages. :Thank you for your understanding. :[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:41, 18 November 2008 (EST) Hey all, I am actually tired of this. It somehow reflects all prejudices about people involved in PvP and I feel like an idiot to promote this part of the game. Believe it or not I am also not a newbie in legal matters ;) Anyway, it seems that whoever wanted to annoy us/me by kicking us from PvXwiki has won :( Of course I will not take any legal actions simply because that would cost me too much time, unless you really let him post similar things "in our name" without counter measures - but I suppose he will never post something again anyway. I really can not find and replace text within postings on our forum in a batch process, but I will announce that "our" PvXwiki space has been hijacked, so that people visit the new location. However I ask to be allowed to perform the same trick as the one who hijacked the Sword of Justice space. I just registered with the "Sword Of Justice" username which is actually the correct ingame writing of our guild and nobody is using this space right now ;) now I just need to delete my current account and most things could stay almost unchanged. I know that this might seen also as violation of your rules. But as I am rarely the one creating builds I don't want to be the one whose name figures on our shared builds space, that would be awkward. You said only the user can delete his name. How can I delete mine? I did not find any option to do so. Cheers! Marcus The Cube 11:45, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Actually, that's well within policy and what you should have done to begin with. You can't delete users but Misery can move your page stuff over to the Sword Of Justice account and block the Marcus the Cube name permanently. Whether they'll let you use a name similar to another user is questionable, though. - 11:56, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::I don't really understand why in principle you are so opposed to the pages being stored within your user space instead of User:Sword Of Justice or whatever. It makes the link marginally longer, but you can pipe links in any reasonable coding language. All this drama could end here if you just update your links. What Panic suggests is correct, Marcus could be banned and Sword Of Justice used, this IS what should have been done from the start, but now with Sword of Justice existing the whole thing becomes a pain in the ass. I will ask if he is willing to change his user name. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:07, 18 November 2008 (EST) Now don't start to make fun of me?! There is someone who obviously tried to annoy our guild registering with the username we use now for ages, so it's certainly not us that use a similar name to cause confusion, but (s)he does. He probably now got even more than planned as he probably has not expected to be able to kick us from our user space and do so much damage so easily ;) So the argument that we use now a name that causes confusion is ridiculous as we use it for 15 months while he uses it for a week. Marcus The Cube 12:23, 18 November 2008 (EST) :What the fuck? "There is someone who obviously tried to annoy our guild registering with the username we use now for ages"? Do you honestly think someone registered the über excessively common name Sword of Justice to piss you of all people off? Get a grip on reality, man. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:26, 18 November 2008 (EST) :I'm not making fun of you or accusing you of doing this to cause confusion, stating facts, you left my question unanswered, why can't you leave things as they are now? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:30, 18 November 2008 (EST) :lol fucking retard :This is so freaking funny, someone with so much skin that he thinks that people would bother to create an account just to grief a virtual pixelated community that probably 99.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999% of the population of humans never heard off. My tummy REALLY is hurting.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:48, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::I can see it happening tbh. Lord of all tyria 12:51, 18 November 2008 (EST) :::That's only because you already know the internet is full of dickwads LOAT. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:28, 18 November 2008 (EST) In other news, the guy said he's registered User:Sword Of Justice, rather than User:Sword of Justice, then moved the stuff there. I don't see why that warrants a ban. Lord of all tyria 16:14, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Because I specifically told him not to do that. I don't really see why they need to have a guild space as opposed to using part of his user space. It's not really something we provide. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:23, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::like Misery said. We don't cater for Guild pages. We general don't mind if you have a bit about your guild on your userpage (or even a small subpage). But we don't won't entire pages (big pages I mean, or smaller split up pages). If people want a guild page, they can go to GWW, they accept guild pages (of some sort). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:32, 18 November 2008 (EST) Yay sock Moar Sock! Another Sock :D!!! Sock :D!!! Sock!! -- 11:34, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Banning socks gives me great joy. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:40, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::Igor gives you great joy beyond measure-- 11:42, 18 November 2008 (EST) Ups. Chat is being gay. I'm trying to make the last line something along the lines of "I know. Grandma always says they weren't worth the extra money she got for letting her Johns go natural." but obviously it needs to be in a snappy form because that's just long winded. - 08:52, 19 November 2008 (EST) Hai Fucking up their warriors with constant snaring; blind spamming and weakness that pretty much is so much in overflow that it can't be removed; while still having dual warding and kaolai, rend + pod + mind shock that is so important ranger have to camp for it; while still having a standard dual aegis backline and a 700+ dmg spike is still balanced? Shit man, play GW more and stop WoWing and you see how horrible the meta is that NOW has started. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:41, 20 November 2008 (EST) :I don't really get what you are arguing for, I said everything was a fag spike now. That's part of the reason why I am WARing instead of GWing. I can't say that the meta being faggy as hell is a good incentive for me to come back either. Also, I reflex reverted after you renamed something niggergayway or something yesterday. I dunno, days are hazy for me, I forget shit. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:44, 20 November 2008 (EST) Reverting build page why did you move it again to trash builds? You really should check "build history". http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_GvG_Condition_Overkill Vashan 08:45, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Because it has 5 votes putting it into trash. If you make changes and want a vote wipe then you should request it on the Admin Noticeboard. In any case, you had the trial tag incorrect anyway. Is a vote wipe what you are after? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:53, 21 November 2008 (EST) Ah I see! Sorry then. I will request a vote wipe. Moo Mo. :> --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:33, 21 November 2008 (EST) hay You have deleted my edit, again, but this time you said that there was no date given. Is the any special PvX way of entering the date or should I just write date/month/year? Thanks. --217.44.184.14 11:34, 21 November 2008 (EST) :~~~~~ leaves a timestamp. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:36, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::Ok done, thanks again. Have I done it right this time http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Balanced_QQway? --217.44.184.14 11:42, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::Yep, now you just have to wait until an admin decides to delete the build, or they might even just remove the WELL tag. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:44, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::Okay, hope they wouldnt but if they will I wouldnt care. >> --217.44.184.14 11:46, 21 November 2008 (EST) Gone for the weekend Bitch at someone else. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:38, 21 November 2008 (EST) :FUCK YOU NIGGER HOMOSEXUAL, will miss you misery :> --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 14:39, 21 November 2008 (EST) hf & gl in Italy. Ciao bella! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:39, 21 November 2008 (EST) :He would go to Italy. What a girl. -- Guild of ' 14:42, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::Yes, she is quite a girl. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:42, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::.wave mr mizzles --71.229 14:44, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::Will... do you know how much fucking talisman making shit I have for you? I even have a fucking purple curio. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:46, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::Mail it and I send you many +1/30mins strength talismans. :> --71.229 14:49, 21 November 2008 (EST) Mind if I ask what your plans are, once you get to Italy? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:45, 21 November 2008 (EST) :A lady never tells Ricky. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:46, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::Hot sex with Italian studs? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:47, 21 November 2008 (EST) # Go to Italy # Have hot Italian Stallion style sex with Panic # ???? # Profit! I believe. -- 'Guild of ' 14:48, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Only if the sky drops on that very day.152.226.7.213 04:58, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::To be honest Pika, Panic was fucking amazing. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:00, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::True story. - 05:04, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::Right.../suspicious[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:17, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::It snowed in Trento, that actually is the equivalent of the sky falling. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:23, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Part of the sky falling, but yes, still the sky fell......Owait. Does this mean it's a partial truth???!!![[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:24, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::No. - 08:26, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::: :>[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:06, 24 November 2008 (EST) Requesting Trolling kthx. -- Jebuscontests 20:55, 22 November 2008 (EST) :Uhhh... there are three builds there, oh noes? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:00, 24 November 2008 (EST) **cough** Misery said: "Less misinformation on this wiki is better." I think it cannot get any worse than it already is. imho --217.44.184.14 12:26, 24 November 2008 (EST) :whew, its a good thing no one wants your opinion. and links are good, taking things out of context isnt. • Saint TALK 12:28, 24 November 2008(EST) ::Ban note when I banned good old LJ. I don't really care about 217.QQ. He's been bitching about one build in other for like 3516735 years now. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:29, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::Since nov 19 2008 actually. --217.44.184.14 12:31, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::You had to be an anticlimax.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:32, 24 November 2008 (EST) You're a fag From LJ. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 12:34, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Touchy, aren't we?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:35, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Lukejohnson calling Misery a fag? WHERE'S THE POT AND WHERE'S THE KETTLE MATE??? -- Guild of ' 12:38, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::*Points to the kitchen* Go.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:38, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Personal attack! I'm so offended! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:05, 24 November 2008 (EST) My hero 17:19, 24 November 2008, Misery (Talk | contribs) blocked Lukejohnson (contribs) (expires 17:19, 27 November 2008, account creation blocked) ("Tainters in HA don't take Rotting Flesh!" You are either trolling or stupid. Less misinformation on this wiki is better.) Can I marry you now or can we just have hardcore sex later? -- Guild of ' 12:33, 24 November 2008 (EST) :I want to join. if it's cool with you guys, i can bring handcuffs. - 'McTai ' ::Ill bring the whip and the jagged dildo. -- Jebuscontests 20:25, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::Pretty sure you guys couldn't handle my sensuality, now stfu. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 02:09, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::*We interrupt this program to broadcast this important news: 10 baby kangaroos died......*[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:14, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::: *We suspect the murderer was using jagged dildos...*-- 02:21, 26 November 2008 (EST) Upcoming inactivity Lifespiked. Won't be available for contact in the evenings for about two weeks starting tomorrow. This includes off-wiki contact. Go bug some other admin if you need anything. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:32, 26 November 2008 (EST) Ban Hammer (blocked "User:Massive" with an expiry time of 3 days: You say a lot of stupid things, but honestly "apply poison will get rended as well") I know having a ban hammer is fun and all, but using it when someone may have said the wrong thing (he may have ment interrupted or something stupid) is a bit ya know "i'm an admin rawrawrawr". --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 10:50, 26 November 2008 (EST) :To be honest, look at his contributions, he spouts stupid shit all the time. Most of his votes are pretty retarded as well. It's three days for him to think before he speaks. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:52, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::For some reason, he can't type, he's perfectly coherent on vent :( Lord of all tyria 11:29, 27 November 2008 (EST) your vote on your vote doesn't really make sense. every time you cast a spell you gain 8 energy (ER + AoR), which means that you gain energy on your 5e spells and 10e ones essentially only cost 2 energy. you can spam all your skills unlimited-ly with no problems. - McTai ' :Ahuh, or you could use the insane energy management on a prot bar to do something amazing with infinite energy. A soul reaping ritualist will have similar energy management with the elite not wasted. An OoS can also spam like crap with higher restoration management. An OoS Soul Reaper is even sillier. In other words, plain no. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:31, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::What? I think Misery makes pefect sense there. --Anonimous. 17:48, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::Well now that he explains it he does - 'McTai ' CrimsonDivine Ok, sorry about that, donno how to sign my comments though :-/ As for removing comments, since I changed build and was not really much of a comment to go on for my build that was given, that is why I removed it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by CrimsonDivine ( ) }. :Signing is easy, simply type: ~~~~. This produces something like this: Dragnmn talk 09:53, 28 November 2008 (EST) Ban BIG FUCKING DEAL!!! I can no longer use my account to contribute lmao. Unyone with half brain will use proxy or sock to contribute and you cannot really do anything to prevent it. That is if someone would really bother enough. For fun, maybe. But truth stays solid, quality of the content is really low as is the playerbase. You face comments like "Brawling Headbutt is bad on d-slash bars" and other random shit or furious claims to run gfs ms/db without any enchantment spell that end up taken to my talk page (Guild of Deals). WHAT BADNESS!! Makes me want to flame flame flame shit out of you. Avoiding ban leads to extended ban but instead you will go to my talk and leave warning messege about it there. First time offense is first time offense. --Anonimous. 15:09, 2 December 2008 (EST) :For a person who knows absolutely nothing about being good at a dead game, you need to cry less. -- 15:11, 2 December 2008 (EST) Oh wow, mister cool has been banned for a day and thinks he is quite something. Kind of cute. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:14, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::^ lol. Who is this guy and why does he think he's so badass? 15:16, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::Someone who thinks he's good at Guild Wars. It's funny to watch delusions of grandeur. -- 15:23, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::That's why it's funny to watch GoD. ' ' ::::ups ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:01, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::Sicburn. Lord of all tyria 16:01, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::OHHH! You got butt-slammed! Wait...what? 16:02, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::You are right. I "cry" alot for a player who knows absolutely nothing about being good in a dead game because I know absolutely everything about being good in a game that is far from being dead. You are wrong Guild of Deals, you are always '''WRONG! :::::::Dont get the reason of your vendetta either. Maybe you cant live through me fixing your MS/DB hero? It was horrible and "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here". :::::::On my talk Misery explained that most of you are terrible and I agree with him (her?). You are terrible. Peace. --Anonimous. 18:39, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Her. I'm very attractive actually. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:05, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Especially in a Snoopy costume. --71.22stoploggingmeoutnigger ::::::::::I have a picture of her on my camera. I'll upload it when I get home. - 04:40, 4 December 2008 (EST) MIZZLES :< I miss easily accessed intarwebs. Come fix my computer for me. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 15:32, 3 December 2008 (EST) :You don't keep up with current events do you? I only have access to PvX at work at the moment so QQ moar imo. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:06, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::I WILL. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:19, 9 December 2008 (EST) Gone completely till Wednesday ^ - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:31, 5 December 2008 (EST) :Fag. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:31, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::): --Anonimous. 12:31, 5 December 2008 (EST) What a difference 3 Hours 18 Minutes and 55 Seconds makes. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 07:01, 10 December 2008 (EST) :You lost me Frost. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:04, 10 December 2008 (EST) :: :: ::c? --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 07:07, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::Ye, I saw that after, but I don't think they are supposed to be sequential or Panic would have used his mad photoshop skills. Also, time went backwards... - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:08, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::I believe that all monks should be replaced by ritualists packing channeled strike. - 07:13, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::I don't think the two are meant to connect either Miselz, but imagine they did Misery, imagine they did! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Frosty ( ) }. :::::Panic didn't go over himself, but I think Misery sure got a whole lot of something over himself. Leave the porn to off PvX time, Misery. It impairs Adminship duties. -- 07:24, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::::If you're implying I ejaculated on his sleeve, you are correct. Also, my semen is one of the magical items that actually multiplies Misery's amazing powers. - 07:30, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I would consider that explicably wet. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:32, 10 December 2008 (EST) The cage is in the mine and the canary is singing. ¬_¬ - 07:39, 11 December 2008 (EST) Bad enough to make my eyes bleed 3 seconds of strippable invulnerability adds nothing, WoW makes you invulnerable already. You are terrible, Ether Prism is a Elite Skill, therefore not removeable. GG. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Wzee ( ) }. :My bad, I thought I read it was an enchantment, doesn't actually make it good though so GG? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:12, 12 December 2008 (EST) You blocked me For very little reason besides the fact that you were in a bad mood QQ lol 16:07, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Pretty much. Stop discussing on the AN imo. I think I might do that slightly more often now. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:09, 14 December 2008 (EST) Thank you. Brandnew. 16:12, 14 December 2008 (EST) Please Remove Rikuno's baed vote on Build:A/R Bestial Ox as I doubt he will remove it himself because of his obviously faulty reasoning. It's not my build, but I know when the right to vote is being abused. -- 16:55, 14 December 2008 (EST) :This goes on PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard. BUt i got it. ~~ 16:58, 14 December 2008 (EST) umm Misery! Get Animal Crossing for the Wii and play it with me. We'll be Animal Buddies! Also, this song I'm listening to is great. Annnnd.....coks. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:34, 15 December 2008 (EST) :I don't even have a television tbh. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:35, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::moo Tab 16:42, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::moo —SkaKid ''' 16:44, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::Dude. I wrote a paragraph and you guys conflicted me. I can't say I hate you two, but you're definitely not getting Christmas cards. Maybe Kwanzaa, but not Christmas.Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:49, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::...You do know you can c/p your EC'd post back? --'› Srs Beans ' 16:49, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Yes, but I was listening to my brother and my friend play CoD:WaW and like I got lost, so I just kinda sorta deleted it. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:51, 15 December 2008 (EST) I sincerely apologize with a genuine apology for calling User:Gringo stupid. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:52, 15 December 2008 (EST) So... What were we talking about before brains rudely banned me for violating GWW:Don't be constructive?" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Shard ( ) . :That was a retarded joke. Brandnew. 16:30, 18 December 2008 (EST) : It was something about how much of a festering pile of fail Izzy is for anally violating a computer game with a broomstick. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:31, 18 December 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/E_Shock_Axe&action=rate I thought it was PE(MD)(AS). 19:21, 18 December 2008 (EST) :Depends what countary you were taught in as what abbreviations are used and the order of multiplication/division and addition/subtraction doesn't actually matter. In New Zealand we call them brackets and BEDMAS is catchier than BEMDAS. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:24, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::Where I came from, it was PENISDAS. Also, lolNewZealand. -- 20:36, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::Das Penis? Jahwoll! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:37, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::Makes sense that you would come from a town obsessed with cock. Fuck you by the way. New Zealand owns. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:42, 19 December 2008 (EST) Gone to London Till the new year. Now is the time to establish your socks while only weak and inactive admins are about. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:44, 20 December 2008 (EST) :y u go 2 europ all teh tiem? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:47, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::Because I live in Europe so I'm always there? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:55, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::Watch out for knives and British punks. -- 11:02, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::wut i thought u was american ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:04, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::I was about to say, where are you going to in London (so I can come and make sensual lovings to you) --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 11:04, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::::I will be staying at my uncle's place in High Barnett, THE DANGEROUS PART OF TOWN. I am not American Ricky, fuck you. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:06, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I think I confoozed with Dr. Pianc. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:08, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::::::He is American unfortunately. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:12, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::::High Barnett, is that like the name of his house or something cause I have no heard of that lol --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 11:13, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I now know where High Barnett, that is way up north. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 11:15, 20 December 2008 (EST) Misery is American in my heart. —SkaKid ' 16:44, 21 December 2008 (EST) Misery!! Holy crap i havnt seen you in forever, where you at nao? ♦♣ǝןoɔɹɐ ʇunoɔ♠♥ |w|warrior= |r|ranger= |n|necromancer= |e|elementalist= |me|mesmer= |mo|monk= |a|assassin= |rt|ritualist= |d|dervish= |p|paragon= |na|none= | }}}Category: Templates/Profession icons :I've raged GW for WAR atm. Retarded updates are retarded. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:57, 20 December 2008 (EST) Misery! Did I get you fired sir? If so, I'm sorry. You can perma banhammer Amorality too, it's ok. We'll share the blame. Dude, I was online a lot while you were gone. We needed you at Halls :( [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big]] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 18:14, 1 January 2009 (EST) :Well I'm back. Dunno what I am going to do this year. Considering raging WAR. Tab already has, I might talk to Panic and see what he is doing but I'm feeling meh at the moment. Meh about a lot of things. Meh meh meh, sums up my mood perfectly. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:40, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::Mood: apathetic. --71.229 18:46, 1 January 2009 (EST) :::You guys should totally email me and shit until I get back to PC power. I miss randomly random things about nothing with Mr. 71. :< [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 01:48, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::HI MISTER BIGTYMERXG4STRONG@PVE --71.229 03:30, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::If you don't have a computer and regular internet access you don't exist and we don't care about you, sorry. - Misery Is no longer friendly 19px 07:54, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::fixed your sig to reflect this new attitude Tab 07:56, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::: :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:57, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::::: oh...and I had gifts for everyone too. Oh well... [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 12:19, 2 January 2009 (EST) c/d? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:18, 3 January 2009 (EST) :lotzzzz of defense. Maybe some spike support on the rits, like arage or at least splinter? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:28, 3 January 2009 (EST) :too many rits end up being redundant. 4 WoWs doesnt do much them they're all getting used on the same targets. spike will hardly ever kill Tab 07:37, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::Train shit to death. Use Dual Hundred Blades and a snarer + MoI to win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:47, 3 January 2009 (EST) euro contest? --Mafaraxas (talk) 09:40, 3 January 2009 (EST) Train this target in 3 2 1 Ricky vantof 09:41, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::Lol, spiking, gud1 Tab. The 4 WoWs/WoSs is because with terrible players this means that hopefully at least one of them will prot each spike correctly in the MoI meta. Pressure teams get lolled at by 4 copies of PwK. Monks would have to be modded to deal with hex pressure. Probably wouldn't beat anyone ever, but would own sub 1000 rating in theory. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:50, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::Sub 1000 is srs bsns. Lord of all tyria 09:53, 3 January 2009 (EST) d mo Tab 10:06, 3 January 2009 (EST) c/d? Precast DWG, run up to Guild Lord maintaining WoW, overcast DWG then as soon as it is finished casting hit Shadow Walk to break aftercast and instantly drop the second. 1888 AOE damage in less than a second. Kills the lord and even if you fuck it up will probably wipe half their team. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:03, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Not that many Flesh wounds, but looks sexy ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:16, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::Pity Protective Spirit/Spirit Bond insta rapes you. Maybe the caller can go /N for rend? Ups it doesn't work. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:23, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::Go MoI or the skill hat disallows to use enchants on the target :D Ricky vantof 14:25, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::You can afford to lose the damage from half a double Glaive, not sure about a full double Glaive. Would need to be tested in a Scrimm, but ffs, who can get 9 people together. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:07, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::You could take CwD instead on that person. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:21, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::::True dat. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:13, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::::You know what, CWD actually does more damage to a 60 armor target. Then you could take good Ritualist/Assassin elites. Shadow Shroud and Mark of Instability, win! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:20, 4 January 2009 (EST) d po Tab 16:21, 4 January 2009 (EST)